Trip to the Island
by NachtcGleiskette
Summary: The Maximoff twins take a trip with Daddy. But one won't be coming home. R


I know what you're thinking. And yes, I have actually written a story that does not involve Kurt. It doesn't even mention Kurt! But, hey, anything's possible, right? And, yeah, this is a one time dealy, there won't be any more chapters to it. Well, I don't think there will, at least. I mean, that's what I thought about "Fate", and look what happened there? hehe  
  
For the sake of this story, I imagine that Magneto and his children lived in Manhattan. Well, at least at this time, they lived there....and, so, of course, the Island that they speak of is my home, Long Island! And the hospital that they go to is actually a real place, well, right now its abandoned, but its still there. If you can guess what I'm talkin about, I'll give ya a cookie! There should be enough clues in there for ya. I tell ya, I love this place, and while I've never been inside the buildings, I drive through all the time. It's one of the scariest, but intriguing places on this wonderful island. Ok, so, anyway, read, review, and if ya guess right, extra points for you!  
  
~&~  
  
"You're it!" Wanda reached over and tagged her brother.  
  
"Nuh uh! You're it!" Pietro reached over and slapped Wanda.  
  
"OW! Pietro! Too hard!" Wanda yelled.  
  
"Kids! Enough! Enjoy the ride!" Dad yelled at them. He was really edgy today, for some reason. But the twins were anything but. They were excited. After all, they were getting a trip to the Island!  
  
They had never been to the Island before. Dad wasn't really one to take them out. In fact, he had never really spent much time with them at all. Usually, he kept the two of them bottled up in their apartment in the city, where there wasn't ever enough space to do anything. But on the Island, there was lots and lots of space to run and play.  
  
Wanda stared out the window at the highway they were on. She read the signs. 'Exit 47'. Her mind began to wander, and then her eyes lit up. "Maybe we're going to the beach! Jenna in my class went to the Island and she went to the beach!"  
  
"No, dummy. We don't have our bathing suits!" Pietro rolled his eyes at his sister. Then his own lit up. "HEY! Maybe a farm! We can see cows and horses and everything!"  
  
Wanda stuck her tongue out at her brother. "I want to go to the beach. Daddy, are we going to the beach?"  
  
"No," he said, coldly, without even turning around to look at them.  
  
The kids resumed looking out the window. There really wasn't much to look at. Wanda continued reading the signs. 'Exit 52'. "Hey, I know! Let's play I spy! I spy with my eye, something...um....orange!"  
  
"Oh, I know! It's the school bus!" Pietro answered.  
  
"No, stupid. School buses aren't orange! They're yellow!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Yeah huh!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Wanda! Pietro! Enough!"  
  
"Sorry Daddy," they said in unison and continued their window watching. At the next exit, their father pulled off the expressway, and turned left onto a big road. The twins cheered for joy when their father pulled into a McDonalds. They rarely EVER had fast food, this must have been a really special occasion. Dad passed back the Happy Meals, a hamburger for Pietro, chicken nuggets for Wanda. The first thing the twins did was reach in and pull out their toys. Pietro pulled out a small hot wheels racecar, while Wanda held a tiny My Little Pony. They played alone with their toys for a bit, before hunger got to them and they started on their lunch.  
  
"HEY! Daddy! Pietro took my French fry!"  
  
"I did not! It was on my side of the seat!"  
  
"No it wasn't, it was mine! Give it back!"  
  
Pietro shoved it into his mouth and then stuck his tongue out with the half chewed French fry on it. "Want it now?"  
  
"Ew!! Daddy!!"  
  
"PIETRO! Give your sister a French fry, right now!" Dad turned back toward them and glared at the little boy. Pietro stopped goofing and gave Wanda one of his French fries.  
  
There was silence for a little while in the car. But this, with two seven year old children, was short lived, of course. "Wow! Wanda, look! The beach!"  
  
"Yay! We're going to the beach!" Wanda almost jumped out of her seat. But her excitement was curbed, as their father continued driving past the beach, and there were trees on either side of the road again. The kids sat back again, getting bored. Suddenly, Wanda spoke up. "Ooo! Look at the horses!"  
  
Pietro pushed himself against his sister to see out her window. Sure enough, there was a small farm with a bunch of horses running free. "Wow," he said. "Oh wow! Look over there! It's a cow!" The children giggled upon seeing the cow. What a funny animal. "Daddy, can we pull over? Can we see the cow?"  
  
"Maybe on the way back, Pietro," Dad said. "But we're going to be late if we don't hurry."  
  
The horses and cows disappeared into the distance as they drove through a small town. They came to the top of s huge hill, where there were big open fields on each side. The twins braced for the ride down the hill, but instead, Dad turned left, and suddenly, they were on a small winding road. They passed a large building to the right, it looked like a big Tetras block. Maybe a hospital or something, Pietro thought. They passed a few more buildings, and then pulled up in front of a huge one. The twins looked up at the building in awe and wonder. And a bit of fear. It was a giant old looking building, all brick. And there was something about it, something that made it feel, wrong. Wanda shivered as she watched it. It was so scary.  
  
Dad got out of the car and then went to the back and opened the door. He unbuckled Wanda and took her hand, pulling her out of the car. Pietro went to follow, but was stopped by his father. "Stay here, Pietro," he told him. "I'll be right back."  
  
Dad led Wanda over to a few men. They looked like doctors, but something about them really really scared Wanda. She hid herself behind her father and listened as he spoke with the men. She didn't really hear exactly what was said, she just picked up a few words, like "mutation", "unstable", and "dangerous". She didn't know what they were talking about, but it scared her. She stared up at the building again. All of this was so scary. She couldn't wait to get back in the car with Pietro and go see that cow. And then maybe go to the beach.  
  
Her father stepped away from her, and one of the men approached. "Hello, Wanda," he said. She whimpered a bit, the man was frightening. "I'm Dr. Poller. You are going to come with us, ok?"  
  
Wanda looked from the doctor to her father. She pleaded with her eyes. He simply looked back to her coldly. She began to back away from the men, and then ran to her father. The young girl threw her arms around him and began to cry. "No, Daddy, please! I'll be good, I promise! Please, Daddy! I'll be good! Don't make me go with them! Please, Daddy, PLEASE!" she cried.  
  
Dad shoved her away from himself. "Wanda, don't be difficult!" he said to her, harshly. He began to walk back to the car. Pietro had been watching all of this from the car, and he began to get out. "Get back in the car, Pietro." Dad told him, as he climbed in the drivers seat.  
  
"No, Daddy, NO!" Wanda screamed. The men were holding her by the arms, pulling her toward the building. "Please, Daddy! Don't leave! Please!" She couldn't get out of the men's grip, and began to panic. "Please, Daddy! Don't leave!" The light bulbs in the street lamps popped all at once. "PLEASE!!!" A bike rack shook, and then bent itself upwards. The car began to pull away. "COME BACK! DADDY PLEASE COME BACK!" Trees began to tremble, and the road split. A doctor approached Wanda, and stuck a needle into her neck. The sobbing child was soon asleep.  
  
Pietro looked back through the car window at his sister. He didn't understand what had just happened. He looked up to his Dad, who was quietly navigating the car. He stood up a bit in his seat, so he could watch the building as they drove away. "Pietro, sit down!" Dad told him. He sat down in his seat and sighed. He looked over to where his sister was sitting. He picked up the My Little Pony and held it close to him. It was so unfair. Why'd they have to take her away?  
  
Dad looked back at him in the rearview mirror. "Hey, Pietro, wanna go see that cow?"  
  
Pietro looked up at him sadly. He shrugged. Seeing a cow just didn't interest him any more. They kept driving until they reached the expressway again. Pietro sat quietly the whole way, just holding onto his sister pony. When they reached the bridge, he knew that the trip was over. They were back in the city again. He sighed sadly and stared out over the bridge at the Island. He blew a kiss to his twin sister and wished her goodnight, before putting his head down on the seat and drifting off to sleep.  
  
~&~  
  
Ok, R&R....My first story without Kurt! Shocking! Well, lemme know how you liked it! Please, Please, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW!!!! Lol, sound desperate, do I? Anyway, for those of you who like to get technical (oh, don't worry, I'm one of you!) I know that in the show Wanda's supposed to say "Father! Father!" But I feel like that's so stiff, so I changed it up. Review! 


End file.
